The New Hunter
by Jack1191
Summary: When Jack gets an assignment from the Guild to protect Moga Village from monsters, Jack and his party go to the village. Soon strange things start happening and Jack starts getting suspicious. Why do people always show up looking drained? and what does this have to do with the Guild?. Violent scenes, Strong language. First in the Hunter series
1. The New Hunter

**AN-This is basically the Life of my OC Jack Dawson when he's not with the Doctor. This is mainly filled with OC's and based mainly on Monster Hunter.**

**This is the first entry in the Hunter series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Welcome to Moga Village**

Jack walked down the streets of the Famous city Loc-Lac, This is where Jack's main hunting post has been set up. He was walking past the main shopping area, He nodded towards each of the salesmen.

When he got to the Main Tavern, he found his friends Riki, Johnny and Beth sitting at a table eating a meal courtesy of the Felynes running the kitchens. He sat down and ordered a drink "So Jack my man. How're you?" Riki asked as he put his arm around Jack, He sighed "Got another large assignment, We've gotta go and relocate to protect Moga Village." Jack told him, "But i thought that town didn't have any hunting posts set up?" Beth asked while cutting her steak, "Actually they own one of the main hunting regions; the Moga woods" Johnny told them, Jack nodded and started eating the bread on Riki's plate.

After they finished they all got up and went over to the Main desk; The Receptionist looked up at them and smiled "We've got a pretty big task for you four; there's been an earthquake Around the Moga region and We think it's something to do with Monster activity." She finished whilst getting out the four contracts "We'll send your trunks over by blimp, and we hope that you can report back to us soon" she continued "As soon as the monster is dealt with, then we'll come and get you." She finished.

They took the contracts and tucked them safely in their pouches. They went back to change into more comfortable Armour, Jack changed into his Lagiacrus Armour , Beth changed into her Jhen Mohran Armour, Riki changed into his Barroth Armour and Johnny changed into his Gigginox Armour. They all had Switch Axes, after they finished preparing themselves, they went to the blimp.

They watched the landscape zoom by, and they wondered how bad the situation was in this Moga village. After what seemed like forever they landed at the Moga woods. They walked through the different zones and it took them 20 minutes to get to the Bridge connecting to the town. They walked down the bridge and saw the small village, and a Guild sweetheart wondering and picking up the debris the earthquake caused "Huh. I Guess they do have a hunting post set up here" Beth remarked as they walked into town, the villagers nodded towards them and they nodded back, they found the Village Chief sitting on a barrel who obviously was thinking because he jumped when Johnny spoke "We're the new hunters for this village?" He told the chief, The chief smiled "Well, you young 'uns got here in time." The Chief said, they nodded "We have a small problem with an Abyssal Lagiacrus" He told them. Jack knew the legends of the Abyssal Lagiacrus, how it spends it's time in the Underwater Ruins.

They went over to their new Pad. It was generally quite small, and Jack had The Crystal ship in one corner of the house, leaving much less room available. "Do you have to bring that?" Riki asked as he inspected the Crystalline exterior of the ship. "Well, it's going to be a bit more spacious than in here" Jack retorted as he opened the door and went in, closing the door behind him.

"It looks no bigger than 2 metres large!" Riki told them as he inspected it again. "What're you doing?" A voice asked, they jumped and found it was a Felyne. Or If one were to go by servant names; A Chamberlyne. "Oh, my mate just went in here and i" Riki started, but Beth smacked his head half way through the sentence. "Alright! Layoff Beth!" He told her as he glared at her. The Chamberlyne narrowed it's eyes and wondered around the strange object but jumped back when Jack came out with five cups of tea and...A Felyne. "How the bloody hell did you get that?" Riki asked as he took one of the cups. "I just thought that we needed a cup of tea before we contend with the assignments" Jack told him, giving the last cup to the Chamberlyne.

After they finished and Jack went into the Mysterious crystal, they went out to see the Guild Sweetheart.

"There's been a problem, I told the Guild that they had sent some hunters and they should send some assignments but what did they send? Nip-Nada Nothing! I swear they've forgotten about us..." The Sweetheart told them, Jack sighed "I'll be back in a minute" Jack said as he wondered back into their new home "What was that about?" Beth asked, The Guild Sweetheart just shrugged.

Jack Ran into the crystal ship and set the co-ordinates to Loc-Lac city, He flicked a couple of Levers and buttons, and took the steering wheel, outside Blue and white fly like objects came from the ship, until it disappeared fully. The Chamberlyne just gawped at where the Crystal Ship used to be.

Back at Jacks Guest house in Loc-Lac, the same process started up again only this time the Blue and White flies formed the Crystal Ship instead. Jack ran out and sped to the main guild counter in the Tavern "Alright, you send me on the assignment, but you don't send any Quests? Who's wise idea was this" Jack Demanded while glaring at the wide-eyed staff at the desk "What-how are you back here already Jack?" The arena manager asked, Jack just rolled his Eyes "I Flew here" He told them, well, it wasn't necessarily a lie! "Okay, message received Jack we'll send some Quests, But don't come threatening the staff again" The Guild manager told him, he nodded and went back to the Crystal ship. He Brought his Trunk with him and a pouch that was bigger-on-the-inside.

He flew the Crystal Ship back to Moga Village, landing back where he had placed the Crystal ship before and took his Trunk with him, He placed it beside the bed and brought out the four dimensionally Transcendental pouches with him. He ignored the still gawping Chamberlyne and walked back to his team.

"Here you go guys, I've made some modified pouches" Jack gave each of them a pouch and secured his own around his waist. "So Jack what was that about?"Johnny asked, Jack smiled "I just had a word with the Guild" He told them ignoring their disbelieving looks. "Well, if you don't believe me go back to the house" Jack told them, Beth and Riki went, and after a few seconds came out nodding. "He got his trunk. There's no way he could have done that if he didn't visit the Guild" Riki told them.

"Ok, I've actually been told that the Guild got a Loudmouth demanding quests being sent here" The Guild Sweetheart told them her purple eyes looking carefully at Jack, His team had their eyes on him too. "Okay, yes I did shout but i thought they would've acknowledged it sooner" Jack told them, They nodded agreeing with him. "The Quests should be here tomorrow." She told them and walked off.

"Okay, spill. How did you get to the Tavern when you were supposed to be here?" Beth asked frowning Brown eyes narrowed, Jack sighed "Follow me" He asked and they followed him back to their Pad. Jack unlocked the door to the crystal ship and walked in leaving it open this time "Well come on!" Jack called and they filed in after him. They walked into a room that was much larger than the crystalline exterior, inside Silver walls, and A large console filled with buttons and A navigation pod. There were doors leading deeper into the crystal ship. This was the day Jacks friends found out he was an alien.


	2. Gathering Resources

**AN-Okay Jacks friends have just found out that Jacks an Alien, I wonder how it'll effect their team. There's Going to be the introduction of the chiefs son or Junior as some may call him.**

**The last chapter was short and i intend on making it up to you fellow readers by a larger chapter, Enjoy readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gathering Resources**

* * *

Jacks friends were gobsmacked, They had actually befriended an Alien. Jack nervously looked around at them, They were all gawping at the interior "So when were you actually planning on telling us?" Johnny asked still shaken up about the situation. "Well, we've only been hunting buddies for a few months and I didn't want you freaking out" Jack explained, Riki nodded and patted his shoulder "Give the Alien a break guys, We won't let this damage our friendship? Right?" Riki asked them all, they nodded and Jack scowled At Riki's new nickname for him.

They all wondered about the Crystal ship, Riki finding the Game room, Johnny finding the Unbelievably large library and Beth finding the Beauty salon, which Jack didn't know he even had. "Jack, since you've told us that You're an Alien, You better start explaining to us in better detail" Beth Told him, Jack sipped his coffee, courtesy of Mike "Well, where to start...I'm from the Planet Hyperon, which is about 20,000 light years away from Minegarde, and I'm 457 years old." He explained carefully monitoring their reactions, Riki was quite surprised, He looked really good for being over 400 years old, And Beth made a mental note to ask for beauty tips. "Now this place you're in is called a Type 71 C-capsule, but due to her crystalline outer shell, I just named her the Crystal ship, She was grown by a Styripian Crystal, each of her circuits being the veins of the ship" The listened intently as Jack told them about his Background.

Jack remembered the door was opened and clapped his hands causing not only Johnny to jump, But the door to close. He couldn't have any villagers finding out he was an Alien.

After 20 minutes of talking Jack and the Gang went to bed, They shared stories, Jack sharing his adventures, And the other three sharing their exploits. They drifted off to sleep soon after, Jack snuggled into the pillow.

* * *

In the Morning they stretched, But it took them a Minute to figure out where they were, They all got dressed and found Jack in the console room under the Main console. He had wires covering him, the occasional pop of electricity coming from them, Jack finished and neatly tucked the Wires Back into the underbelly of the console. He got up and smiled "Just doing a bit of maintenance" He assured them and walked to his room to get changed. "What do you think these do?" Riki asked as he flicked a switch, a buzzing sound just played out, Jack strolled into the console room "You can touch the console, but don't expect it to do anything; I've put the Isomorphic filter on" Jack told them, and the three hunters Immediately started pushing and pulling the abundant buttons and levers on the console. It created an odd sort of musical sound, Mike came in and started clapping to the sound and Jack stood there with an amused look on his face.

They walked out of the Crystal ship a couple of minutes later, The three hunters groaned and asked if they could go back inside it, Jack shook his head and reminded them that they needed to get ready for the assignments they were sent.

They walked out and the village was looking a lot cleaner, the Debris moved, The fish from the Fish mongress cleaned and placed neatly on display. The Chief sat on a barrel and waved them over "Well, you young 'uns need to gather some resources for a New base camp. Junior said the camp was badly damaged in the earth quake, We need you to get the items for the new Bed, Tent and tornique set" The Chief told the team, They nodded and walked off towards the woods.

They found some Aptonoth and Jack slashed them with his switch axe, Causing the Aptonoth to fall over, he smashed it on the head and killed it, the light fading from it's eyes. Jack carefully cut the skin off of the Aptonoth and put it in his pouch, He also carved some meat, And a few of it's ribs. "So where would we find some decent resources for bed covers?" Riki asked rubbing his chin with his Armoured hand, "Don't worry the chief told me that whatever carves we obtained, They'd convert into pure resources, Giving them their own currency, Points." Johnny explained, "As best as I understand it, They need at least 30 Resource points, And Aptonoth's are worth one point each" Johnny continued "We should probably kill a few Jaggi's, They're worth five points each." Johnny finished, Beth walked off towards the Area Marked with a Flag, It had One written on it, She surmised that it was their way of marking the Maps different areas.

Jack slashed at a Jaggi again as it tried to attack him, causing the Jaggi to be sent flying, Johnny took down a forth one, and Riki took down his seventh, They agreed to walk to the camp and meet up with the chiefs son, They walked to area one and they found Beth, carving the horn of a kelbi. "You planning on making Your Ancient Potions by any chance?" Riki asked and she nodded "We're Just walking to the area where the camp _Used _to be" Jack told her she nodded again and started following them, They found the base and saw that the chief was right, The tent was severely ripped and the bed had no covers at all, There was a man staring at the camp, He had black hair and intelligent navy blue eyes. He was wearing revealing trousers and an open Jacket, revealing his upper body "So you're the Chiefs son?" Beth asked him, he looked up and smiled "Yeah, Just call me that, Junior is an embarrassing name to have" He explained and they nodded, "We came to see you about the base?" Jack told him and he nodded "Yeah, he said you were coming, this is...Was..." He paused "Okay I'm trying to figure that part out..." He finished, he took a brief sniff "Do any of you have any meat on you? I was so preoccupied with checking this place out that I forgot to have Breakfast!" He told them, Jack nodded and handed him a piece of Raw steak. He smiled "Thanks! I'll see you back at the village, Why don't you give my dad a report on the Damage? He LOVES reports!" The chiefs son told them, They nodded and started walking off "Did you notice he's a bit of a nutter?" Beth asked and Riki shook his head "No he's not. He just had madness because of starvation" Riki explained actually sounding stupider than he intended.

They came across something that worried the four of them, there in front of them was a Woman who was whiter than a sheet, and had blood dripping down her throat.

"What do you think happened?" Riki asked as he stared at the dead woman's body, she was still quite warm so whatever attacked her, attacked her recently, Jack kneeled against the ground "Doesn't look like a Gigi bite, but more like a Vampire bite. Aw, Jesus christ man, I've had enough of these Vampire based cases!" He exclaimed and got up from the ground "Well, we need to let the Village Chief know." Beth told them, They nodded and everyone made their way back to the Village.

When they got there the whole village was in distress, Jack threw a Sonic bomb in the air causing an ear splitting shriek. Everyone instantly stopped and looked at the hunters "Now, does anyone know a Woman with deep brown hair, Ruby eyes, and neatly tucked clothing?" Jack asked a little boy's hand shot in to the air "Yeah, she's my mum. Why has something happened to her?" The little boy asked, He sighed this wasn't gonna go down well. "On the way back to the village we found your mum's body in area one of the Moga woods. She must've gotten attacked by a Vampiric creature because she was killed by lack of Oxygen, Noticable because of the Lack of blood. She had a pierce wound on her neck where we assumed this undiscovered creature fed from her. Now I ask you, No body is to leave the village for any reason, At any given time anyone who needs to go out into the Moga woods needs to be escorted by one of My party" Jack took a breath "Now Riki, I want you to go and get The chiefs son, We don't need anymore unnecessary deaths" Jack said and everyone stood taking in the words.

Jack walked over to the Guild Sweetheart "I need to send a message to the Guild, And it's very urgent." Jack said, The Girl looked up from the paperwork and frowned "What's the message?" She asked and gave Jack a piece of paper, he took it and scribbled a long message onto it "Thanks, I'll go and get it to them now" She said, and gave it to one of the blimp operators. He took off and when everyone was in the town, he gave the Resources to the chiefs Son who converted them into these Green segments, assuming one segment was one point. Jack Went into the Crystal ship and Set it's shield around the entire village, While he put it onto emergency power.

The little boy that had lost his mother wondered out of the Village, Sneaking past Johnny, and he found the corpse of his mothers body, he felt a smack in his side and he was sent gasping from the sudden pain that now rang out from his pain receptors, He felt a sharp stab in his neck, and everything went black, his screams weren't heard from the village.

* * *

**AN 2-So the Mystery finally begins! There's a new monster out there and it's already started killing the villagers! Will Jacks party find out what the creature is or will it kill everyone in the village?**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers and keep an eye out for the Next chapter!**

**~Jack1191**


	3. Fortifying the Village

**AN-Okay! So They've discovered a New monster! One that's out for blood...literally.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fortifying the village**

* * *

The Village was in huge distress at the new discovery of the Vampiric Monster roaming the Moga woods. They worked on building walls around the village, The wood enchanted by Jacks Hyper energy which he still hadn't told his party about. He also installed A new model of Dragonator on the wall, It was Just a Pad with a Hole in it, It was very small and didn't seem to have anything in it, Jack sighed and went and got a huge crate, he placed it a metre away from the Dragonator On the wall, He pressed the button, A Plasma coated Drill shot out of it, smashing the crate into pieces, everyone stood shocked at the new technology, as a last resort Jack planned on using the Crystal ship to evacuate everyone.

The Guild Sweetheart watched the demo of the New model of Dragonator and she had to admit; She was shocked at the new Dragonator, she narrowed her eyes on Jack, He wasn't letting anything about him get out, he headed back into the House, Beth and Johnny following, Riki stood Guard on his new post, The post was shielded by one-way shields, programmed to let Minegardians and Hyperonions through the outside shield. She followed him And bumped into Beth and Johnny who nodded at her, she smiled and gave a small wave back, as she watched them leave she walked into the house, There was a Giant crystal in the corner, and lots of technology next to it, The generator purred happily, as it released very little smoke. She then walked up to the crystal, It was perfect! No imperfections and bumps on it whatsoever. It looked to be made of quartz, But it was a flawless sky-blue and white. The Guild Sweetheart ran her hand over the smooth exterior, she Jumped when a panel opened up and Jack stepped out carrying...A glowing orb. as soon as the door opened the room was sounded with a quiet but comforting thrumming. "Ah, Um who are you?" Jack asked as he clapped his hands, the panel on the crystal closing as if it complied to the request of being told to shut, She watched the door close, as she caught a glimpse of chrome, "Penny...The name's Penny." She told him Jack nodded as he started wiring the Orb to the generator, which contained Pure Hyper energy.

Beth and Johnny came back into the room but got a surprise to find the sweetheart in their room "Um, What's she doing here?" Johnny asked "She was Just curious, saw me and couldn't resist to follow" Jack told them, Penny's Jaw dropped, he knew she was following him. "We need more enchanted planks of wood Jack" Beth told him, He nodded, and pulled of his pouch, He reached in, To his elbow and pulled out several planks, piling them onto the bed, Penny watched him and once again found herself shocked when his arm went into the pouch up to his elbow, He then pulled out several planks that were definitely longer than the bag itself. Johnny and Beth walked past the Gawping Penny and she looked at Jack "What? The bag's bigger-on-the-inside!" Jack stated as if it were nothing, She nodded slowly, he handed her the pouch "Have a look" Jack told her, she looked down at the bag and reached inside, her eyes widened as her hand went deeper and deeper into the pouch until it came to rest on some hard material, to which she assumed to be those "Enchanted" Planks. "How does it do that?" She asked him, "It's simple dimensional engineering, which I got a triple alpha plus for." He then realised what he said "Oh shit..." He said "Dimensional engineering? Triple alpha plus?" Penny stared hardly at him, Jack sighed "Okay! You've found me out. I'm not Minegardian or Human" Jack told her "I'm from the planet Hyperon, and this" He clapped and the panel swung inwards to the Crystal ship "Is my ship" He beckoned her to follow, she stopped as soon as she entered, she knew the bag was bigger on the inside, but seeing it with her own eyes; this was something else.

She wondered around the roomy interior, and Jack went to the door in the back, he clapped and the exterior doors closed, Her eyes widened, there's more to this place? She thought as she followed him, she followed him down the hallways on the way passing the Swimming pool, the game room and a cricket pitch. They came to a stop at a weird looking door, where there were Pie like symbols on the door, Jack walked in and she followed him, The room was large and contained tonnes of technology. Jack collected a few pieces and they walked out, When they were back in the Room, She stared at him again "So...You're an Alien? Does the Guild know?" Penny asked him, he shook his head. "No. Now lets finish fortifying the village" Jack finished.


	4. Losing Beth

**AN-In this Episode, Jack's party gets shortened, and The village's new defenses get tested. Jack will have to deal with a loss too.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Losing Beth**

* * *

The Defenses were finally complete, and a doorway leading to the Moga woods was made, Jack wondered if the weapons had been fully tested at Hyperon, because he had a Type 71 crystal ship, it was very outdated, In fact they were producing Type 137's now, He wondered if he should get an Upgrade, and he went off into a daze, Beth caught this "Jack, Is there something alright?" She asked him, He nodded and walked off.

Later Jack and Beth went out to find some meat and resources for the village, They agreed to have at least one hunter around at all times, They found and slayed some Aptonoth, And carved some meat, Then they found some Iron ore, which they would give to the Village smithy when they returned.

Jack heard a twig snap in a far distance with his sensitive hearing, he turned quickly, and ran towards Beth who was completely oblivious, But Jack got whacked out of the way of the monster, and Beth turned too late and was pounced on, She struggled and knocked the monster off, And scrambled up wielding her switch axe, Jack groaned and healed himself from the head wound with Synthesis energy, he then got up to help Beth, He saw the Monster for the first time; It was a cross-bred Ratholos, Who had double fangs with a white body, He must've been an incredibly rare subspecies, Because Jack had never seen a monster like that before.

He swung at it, But the weapon harmlessly bounced off, They ran out of the area, The Vampiric Ratholos following them, They made for the cave in area 3, and successfully got there. There were Giggi in the caves and Jack generally found those to be annoying, He made his way to the Felyne den, and Beth closely followed. Once they were in they recalled the Gigginox-Ratholos hybrid, How did it come to be? Jack wondered, and they fell asleep.

* * *

Penny was getting quite worried, because two of the four hunters hadn't come back yet, and Jack was the one who understood how all this advanced equipment worked, Johnny was pacing and Riki was drumming his hands on his leggings, They had been waiting for three hours for them to come back and They hadn't even gotten a sign that they were okay, They knew that they could defend themselves, But with a completely new monster out there, It is possible that one of them were dead.

"Where are those Young 'uns?" The Village chief asked, Johnny shook his head "I honestly do not know. I can tell you this though, The longer we Don't have the rest of our party, The longer we're screwed" Johnny explained to the chief, "I'm trying to get a letter to the Guild" Penny told them, and Riki shook his head, "Jack told them not to send any help, it'd result in more deaths and they'd find out his secret if they find all the technology here" He finished, Penny sighed "Well, I guess that is a valid point" She said, and scrapped the letter, she went back into the room, but was stopped by a peculiar felyne, "No, you're not allowed in here when Jack isn't around" The cat told her, and she stared at him, "Who are you?" She asked, The cat smiled "I'm Mike, and my duty is to protect the Crystal Ship from ordinary Minegardians, So they don't accidentally stumble into Jack's home" He finished, and She tried to go forward but Mike's whiskers sparked with electrical energy and she stepped back "And that means Members from the Guild too" Mike growled, She felt herself sweating so she went out.

Riki started pacing and the Village suddenly seemed a bit more lively, even Nora, the woman with the terrible puns hadn't joked about anything in a while, and the Hunter tool shop had a bit more income due to Jack's need for items and Ammunition, The trade ship from Tanzia port didn't come to the village anymore, so there were no commodities to sell, so they gave them to Jack to work with, Basically Jack had become their equipment engineer.

* * *

Jack and Beth slowly made their way out of the caves, their weapons unsheathed as they walked about they grew suspicious that the monster was incredibly patient for food, Jack felt something slam into his side, causing him to go flying and land in a puddle, some splashed into his mouth, causing him to choke a little, Beth took a swing at the creature but it dodged, It swung it's tail and smashed it into Beth knocking her helmet off, She scrambled up, albeit a bit unsteadily, and took another swing, she missed and the creature jumped and pinned her down, she tried to protect her face but she screamed as she felt it bite her throat, Jack rushed up and threw the Switch axe to the ground, He charged up some hyper energy and unleashed it in blasts which hit the monster directly, It pounced off of Beth and hissed at him, Showing it's blood-covered teeth, It ran off leaving droplets of blood on the ground in a trail as it left.

Jack walked over to Beth, she was breathing, but it was coming out in short wheezes, Her neck had two painful looking pierce marks in it and a trail of blood which matted her hair from the two wounds. Jack sighed, She was too near death to be healed, He'd have to sacrifice five-hundred years of his life to bring her back, he picked her up and the weapons and headed back to the village as fast as possible.

Beth was Just about breathing when he got to the village, and he sighed as he walked in, Riki rushed up to him and noticed Beth straight away "What happened?!" He shouted, And he stroked Beth's hair as she whimpered from the pain, Jack sighed "It turns out the Monster is a Super rare Ratholos hybrid" Jack explained, This caused Penny to walk over, But she caught sight of the bleeding mark on the dying woman's neck "What happened?" Penny asked quietly, Jack crouched down and gave her a bit of Synthesis energy to last for at least ten minutes, "We were attacked by a Gigginox-Ratholos hybrid" Jack started as he held the shaking woman's hand "It turns out it has the same leeching abilities as a normal and Baleful Gigginox. When I got knocked down it had a while to feed on Beth and I was quite badly injured from a previous encounter, I was able to repel it with a Hyper Ray, But Beth had severely been drained of blood, My guess on how pale she is, Is about 5 of her 8 pints." Jack continued and sighed as he rubbed Beth's hand "She's got a couple of minutes at best" Jack finished, Riki looked at the sick woman and sighed "Can't you do anything?" He pleaded, "I'm sorry but my Healing powers haven't refined enough to heal injuries for other people as bad as this" Jack explained, "I can increase her survival time, But that just gives her more pain" Jack told Riki, he nodded and asked for some privacy with her, Everyone went into the Guild office.

Beth stared as everyone went, her breathing started slowing slightly, "Hey, It's me" Came Riki's voice, she smiled and looked over at him, They conversed for a bit and they shared a kiss, Beth coughed a bit and then breathed her last breath, Riki's face had tears rolling down it "(I Love you)" He whispered, and then gave her one last kiss on her forehead and walked into the bedroom.

* * *

**AN 2-Sorry that this chapter was short! Now this chapter was based on a real life event, My bro Broke up with his GF and requested her character to get taken out of the story. Now I couldn't think of many monsters to combine but I've always liked the Ratholos and Gigginox, Therefore producing the Ratholos-Gigginox Hybrid.**

**Just to clear this up, This was a year before Jack had refined his Synthesis energy to heal Dead and life-threatening wounds so if you ask me why Jack could heal the Near dead Alaya from Cold blood in the Cosmic series; Now you know!**

**As it's been a long time that I've updated this, the stories planned to be a few chapters shorter.**

**Thanks for reading and Keep on Rocking!**

**~Jack1191**


	5. The first use of the Dragonator

**AN-This is the second to last chapter of this story! Hopefully you'll like it because this story took quite a bit of thinking through, Even though it seems to be quite short. Now, Jack's Dragonator is the focus of this chapter and The monster attacks the village! How exciting! Now I'm not one for spoilers so I'll shut up, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The First use of the Dragonator**

* * *

Everyone was shaken at the loss of Beth, and Riki was barely seen anymore, Jack had been working overtime to provide for the village, and since he didn't want to necessarily take another trip to the Moga woods, he had to make do with what was inside the Crystal ship, It had a huge storage cupboard and Jack had hoped to start using the food, He got another can of peaches from the Crystal ship and gave it to the kids to share, It made his hearts melt (He has three) When he watched them willingly share the food with each other, It reminded him of his little girl Allyana, and how she would share some tropoli fruit with him back on Hyperon, He remembered them running through the pastures of blue grass and purple sand, and the golden sky, It reminded him of the Beautiful crystal spires where Crystal Ships were grown, and how The Hyperonians willingly gave him a triple Theta plus in his driving test.

Penny caught Jack reminiscing again, and she saw a tear roll down his cheek, She was a bit upset at the death of one of the Hunters, and she just sighed and walked back to her guild office. Jack saw Penny looking at him again, He caught their Purple glint in the corner of his Sapphire eyes, Jack shook his head and walked off back to the Crystal ship. He was thinking to just evacuate them, before taking the option of going after the Monster in his Cosmic form, So far they'd been lucky because there had been no attacks on the village.

Jack brought out the refined Crystals and loaded them into the binder slots of the Ballistas, This was his new version of the Ballista Binder, Which was a bunch of harpoons that _Tried_ to restrain the monster, But these ones were strictly powered by Solar particles, and they were tested on a Durambraros which got surrounded by a Bright yellow orb of light, Jack finished installing them and put the component that triggered them, on the box on the main platform.

Penny came back out of the office and went over to the Fort protecting the entrance, Since the Crystal Ship's shield interfered with the monsters ability to fly, It had to come directly at the entrance, Jack was on the top and she climbed the ladder, being wary that no-one was below her (Yeah, Modesty and all that! She wears a skirt) and went up, she found Jack placing a Crystalline looking object into the Binder slot of the Ballista, Jack didn't notice her until he was done with the job and placing the Binder trigger on the supply box "Oh! Hi, Penny." He greeted, and She replied with the formal hi, he walked off, Presumably to get some more equipment, and she was right when he came out with some weird looking gun sort of objects, And he placed them in the exact position the cannons would've been.

Riki came out of the room to get something from Jack, He stared at the Dry blood on the wood, where Beth was laying a few hours ago, He went up onto the tower to find the Guild Sweetheart with Jack, Who was installing some very advanced looking weapons, where behind him lay Crystals in a wooden trowl, Jack was unusually silent and when he turned around, He could see that Jack needed Sleep. BADLY.

They finished the Armaments on the tower and climbed down, Penny going first and Jack going last, Jack used his Synthesis energy to revitalise himself so he could be awake a further 12 hours, Riki caught sight of this but decided not to question it.

The next morning was one that Neither of them could've expected there was a big pounding sound coming from the front of the village, and in the middle of the village another one of the females were looking really pale, This turned out to be the Guild Sweetheart, Jack ran over to examine her, and when she asked what he was doing he shook his head "You went outside the village didn't you?!" Jack shouted, this made her flinch and Jack sighed "I specifically told you not to go outside, because this " He pulled a mirror out and showed her the dried bloody wound, She gasped "HAPPENS!" He finished with an angry shout, Jack marched up to the fortress and leaped onto the platform without using the ladder, several people clapped but Jack shushed them, He then saw the Hybrid, who's mouth was covered in blood, Presumably from it's most recent feed off of Penny, Jacks hands charged with hyper energy, He fired them, The noise woke up Johnny and Riki, "What's going on out here?" They asked, and they saw Jack releasing golden blasts of energy from his hands, he then leaped over the switch for the Dragonator, and with speed not thought possible, slammed down, causing it to Screech out, the monster yowled and ran away.

Jack then went up to Penny and put a hand on her neck and concentrated, Sparkling gold energy appeared, looking slightly different from the other energy, after a couple of seconds, the wound was healed and Jack stormed off back to the Crystal ship, Slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**AN 2-Next time Jack Goes after the monster, I'm sorry that Jack seems like a complete Dick in this episode but if you understand the situation then you'll be able to tell why he was at the end of his tether.**

**The Finale is up next fellow readers! Keep on Rocking!**

**~Jack1191**


	6. Finale: Cosmic Rage

**AN-This is it! Jac****k has a bone to pick with the Monster, so this is a thrashing that I assume that some of you wanted, If not, well then, Sorry. This is the last chapter of the First story in the Hunter series, Jack is currently at the end of his tether, so now he's gonna take it out on our ol' pal hybrid!**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6(Finale): Cosmic Rage**

* * *

Jack was feeling really guilty at all the people who had died, he Lost a fellow hunter too, and The Villagers were starting to get reckless, He set the shields To Hyperonian only. Jack walked out into the village and went over to Riki and Johnny, They noticed his dark glare, and stepped backwards a bit, "I'm going after the monster on my own." Jack told them, "You'll get yourself killed!" Johnny exclaimed, Jack sighed and cast a soundproof bubble around them.

Jack shook his head at their gaping looks "Look, It's the safest way. We don't want any more casualties so I'll go after it, and Just in case the shielding fails, You protect the village" Jack finished, And Riki shook his head, "You couldn't beat it with those fancy ray attacks of yours and You couldn't defeat it with Beth. So we're going to help you" Riki told Jack, Who shook his head "I knew you'd argue so I set the DNA pass-through code to Hyperonian only, No Minegardian so whether you like it or not; You're staying here!" Jack snapped starting to lose his temper, Then he popped the bubble and walked to the centre of the village.

He charged up Hyper energy until it was fuming from his hands and then he drew the energy into his body, He then released it, Golden flaring wings stretching from his back, and a Candle flame shaped aura which was a bit more aggressive. He then flew off in a spectacular Sonic Boom, Releasing a Golden Ring from the shockwave and a golden trail following him, Everyone literally gawped at what they just saw, Penny was especially surprised, she knew he was an alien but she didn't think he could do this!, His comrades just watched the Golden ring fade, "Wow, He really is an Alien..." Riki mumbled and Johnny punched himself knocking himself to the floor "What the bloody hell are you doing now?" Jack asked him, Johnny shot up "Sorry..." He cracked his Jaw "I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming!" He told Riki who nodded slowly.

Jack shot through the Moga woods at an alarming rate, the monsters dived out of the way, Except for some unlucky felynes, He searched from area 2-1-3-4-6-7 and eventually found him in Area 8, Jack rammed into the monster causing the sleeping body to get sent flying landing awkwardly due to the surprise of it all, It got up and noticed Jack, it zoomed after him but Jack moved that little bit faster, Well okay; A LOT faster!. They continued the wild chase around for several laps before it shot a fireball, Jack easily repelled it with his Shield, and he took a swipe with the Hyper-mace, It smashed into the ground causing bits of mud and rock to fly everywhere.

They then charged, the Hybrid going for a bite and Jack going for another ram attack, Jack successfully dodged the bite and slammed into the Hybrids chest causing it to slide backwards, Jack then gave it an uppercut sending it onto it's back, Dislocating it's wings, which it yowled out in pain from, It managed to get up and it whacked it's tail at Jack hitting him, Sending him backwards a few rolls, and Jack regained his composure after a short time.

The battle raged on and Jack started using ranged attacks like elemental blasts and The normal Hyper Ray or Blast, Jack diverted his attention to a stuck Felyne who had it's paw stuck in a tree root, and he got hit by a fireball sending him backwards, Jack growled and unleashed another Hyper blast, Causing the Hybrid to fall all over the place, Jack then jetted towards the Felyne and released it's paw with a slash gave them a quick heal and ushered it out of the area as quick as possible.

Jack thought that it was maybe time to end it and Started with a machine gun of Hyper rays, Several of them hitting their target, The Hybrid stumbled and shot a Huge fireball towards Jack, He kicked it sending it towards the ground, which it exploded in a brilliant golden sphere, he then rushed towards the Hybrid and kicked and punched at it's scales, Jack's strength being enhanced by the Cosmic form, He then delivered a final combo finisher, A Roundhouse kick, which twisted the Hybrids wings to absurd degrees!

The Hybrid yowled in distress from the now broken wings Jack lined up his Cosmic blast and released all the energy that provided him the form, The Golden energy aggressively shot forward and scalded the Hybrids skin and it screeched in pain, But after a few minutes it died down, Jack shot a couple of Deathrun Orbs into the body effectively murdering it, He panted and ran back to the village, Going around 460 MPH, he arrived in a couple of minutes, Jack walked in and after a brief cheer, he collapsed.

Riki watched in alarm as his friend fell towards the ground and rushed towards him, Johnny must've thought of the same thing because he rushed forward at the exact same time, They checked his body temperature and were quite alarmed as it was very low, And that his hearts beat were triple instead of single.

A couple of hours later, Jack woke up, he yawned and remembered how he'd collapsed, and how he'd taken down the Hybrid monster, He got up and gave Penny a kiss on the cheek when he saw her, She blushed bright red and looked at her feet, "Well, Citizens of Moga Village!" Jack called, Everyone looked at him "This has been a hard time. We've lost several people to that Hybrid of a monster, and may we hope that it never happens again!" Jack cried and everyone cheered, Johnny stepped forward "And as of today! I, Shall be the Permanent hunter of this Village!" He told them all They cheered and both Jack and Riki politely clapped.

Later on all the equipment in the guest house was back in the Crystal Ship, and Jack explained all the functions of the defenses to the villagers, He then went to depart but was stopped by Penny "So, I'll hopefully see you again?" She asked, "Nah, Johnny's here. Trust me he's a fantastic hunter, and you won't need to worry about the Abyssal Lagiacrus. He'll be able to handle it" Jack told her, She sighed "Bye then" She finished, Jack nodded but before he could walk of she gave him a passionate snog, and she smiled "Bye then" She went away, Jack smiled and both Jack and Riki went into the Crystal ship back to Loc Lac.

* * *

**AN 2-That's the end of the story! Thanks so much to those who stuck through the story, and those who'll read in the future.**

**I'm sorry this was quite short, But I really couldn't think of too much of a coherent storyline. This was the First in the Hunter Series.**

**Check out my other two series; The Cosmic Series and The Adventure Series!**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers! And look forward to the next story!**

**~Jack1191**


End file.
